User Interface
Category:Gameplay __TOC__ User Interface General The User Interface, UI, or HUD (Heads-up-Display) is the set of windows on the game screen that allow you to do various game functions. Every window is movable, usually by clicking the top near the window title. Most windows have a "modify icon" ( ) that can change the contents of the window or other actions. Field UI While in the field, the UI windows allow you to change equipment and pets, chat with other users, view your stats and perform various other fucntions. Detailed information about each window can be seen below. Characters in the Field Below each PC (Player Character) is their name. It may be in different colors depending on their Profile status: You can click on a character to join their party, exchange business cards, trade with them and other functions. Main Menu The main menu can be positioned either vertically or horizontally and can be changed by clicking the modify icon. This window gives you access to all of the other windows; including the Status, Address, Item, Skill, Syste, Chat and Map windows. Clicking the buttons will open and close the corresponding window. Note that the Status, Address and Item buttons have a square icon next to their lables. The Status' icon will flash green if you or one of your pets have Bonus Points that can be distributed. It will flash gray if you or one of your pets are Injured. The Address icon will flash yellow if you have new mail. The Item icon will be red if your item inventory is full. Status Opening the Status menu will allow you to view your various status parameters for your Character, your pets, as well as enemy cards you have in your Album. Player Character (PC) Status status screen.]] The PC tab contains information directly related to your character. Within it are four seperate tabs: Status, Title, Prof (Profile), and Guild. On the Status tab, you can see information such as your Character Name, Level, Job, ID, Guild and current Health state. The health state icon can be examined by hovering your mouse over it. Below these are your Title and Special Title. You are also able to view your current Elemental alignments, stats such as HP, MP, EXP, and DP, and can change your battle position between Front and Back. Below all of this you are able to see your character's base parameters VIT, STR, DEX, QUI and MND. You will also see your current available Bonus Points as well as the option to distribute them if you have any. To the right of this are your character's battle stats: ATK, MGA, DEF, MGD, AGL, HIT, CRI, RCV, AVD, CTR and CHM. Mousing over any of these allows you to see the full names of these abbriviations. You can also choose to see your base stats or stats with equipment bonuses included by clicking the arrows above the list. On the Title tab, you can choose to set your own Self Title and choose from a list of Special Titles. To set your own self title, type in the corresponding box and click the Set button. To select a special title, choose one from the list. You can remove it by clicking the Remove button. The special titles can be ordered by Name and Rank. On the Prof (Profile) tab you can set a character description as well as flags seeking to sell, buy, and trade items. Clicking the arrows to the right of these boxes will allow you to pick a category for these purposes. Doing so will place an icon next to the related activity. At the top of the page you can turn this profile ON or OFF. Doing so will alter your character's name color. The Guild Tab displays guilds you are currently a member of, as well as your Master Guild. Pet Status status screen.]] The Pet tab contains information directly related to your pets. Within it are tabs for each of your pets you currently have with you. Every pet tab contains an icon for your pet, the pet's status parameters, and the option to name your pet and give it a description. Once you type in a name and/or description, you must click the Set button for the information to be saved. Other information includes the pets Type, EXP, HP, MP, elemental alignments, birthplace, character and current Health state. The health state icon can be examined by hovering your mouse over it. You can also use this screen to set which pets follow you outside of battle and which pets assist you in Battle. If your pets HMG is 50+, you can also set it to stay in the Field. Below all of this you are able to see your pet's base parameters VIT, STR, DEX, QUI and MND. You will also see its current available Bonus Points as well as the option to distribute them if it has any. To the right of this are your pet's battle stats: ATK, MGA, DEF, MGD, AGL, HIT, CRI, RCV, AVD, CTR and HMG. Mousing over any of these allows you to see the full names of these abbriviations. You can also choose to see its base stats or stats with equipment bonuses included by clicking the arrows above the list. Album The album contains the information that can be seen about Pets. You must have obtained an enemys Profile Card before it will appear in your album. Once it is in your album, you are able to seal that Pet. You can sort each card by Name, ID, and Tribe. Address The Address window, or mailing window, can be used to exchange messages with friends whos Business Cards you've exchanged with. You can also use this window for the purpose of exaiming your friends' business cards. The tabs include business card, which can be changed from Card or List view, Mail for mail you have received from friends, Trans for mail that you have sent to friends and Guild for guild mail sent from your Guilds. Item Your item inventory. Skill A list of you and your pets' skills. You can also view skill Grade EXP here. System Log out, login gate, and set various personal client preferences. Chat Set whether the chat window is visible or opaque. Map View the area map as well as your HP/MP , location, and time of day. Battle UI Windows related to Battle.